D'aimer et D'être Aimé A Flash Fiction Collection
by Dreams in Pink
Summary: A collection of flash fiction that spans the Sailor Moon universe. Heavily saturated with Usagi and Mamoru, but features other characters and relationships as well. The first chapter is an index of the themes and their characters, and will be updated as new stories are added.
1. 0 Index

**D'aimer et D'être Aimé [A Flash Fiction Collection]**

**0. Index**

Many years ago I decided to join a drabbles theme challenge. I never quite made it through most of the themes, and since then have been making a small collection of themes and prompts that I've wanted to try.

With my list in hand, I've decided to start tackling them little by little in the form of flash fiction; stories that will be anywhere from 100 to 500 words (roughly).

Below is a list of the themes and main characters for those who are searching for something in particular. If you have a prompt or a theme that you'd like to suggest, send me a message here, or on Tumblr. :)

Crab (225 words – Usagi and Mamoru

Detail-oriented (291 words) – Usagi and Mamoru


	2. 1 Crab

**Crab (225 words)**

It had to be some sort of sick practical joke. They could have built one anywhere in the city. _Why_ did they have to choose right next door to Mamoru's apartment building? It was an eyesore. It was terrifying.

Usagi was trapped. Crossing the street to escape the creature would be suicide, and going the opposite direction around the block would take at least ten extra minutes, making her late.

She was being ridiculous. It wasn't like it was going to come to life and crush her between its giant claws… right? And it wasn't going to fall off the building, smashing her beneath its hard, plastic shell… was it? Usagi continued to stare at the monster with complete and utter disdain, watching its spiny coral legs twitch against the wall.

That's how he found her; standing a mere fifteen feet from his apartment's entrance with a frown imprinted on her porcelain face. Mamoru shook his head, unable to suppress a smile.

"Usagi," he called, jogging to her side and bringing her back into reality. The blonde motioned towards the monstrosity.

"Who does that? Who makes the logo for their restaurant a giant, moving crab!" She wondered, perplexed and horrified.

Mamoru chuckled as he grabbed her delicate hand and ushered her away; Usagi's gaze fixated on the crab until it was out of sight. 

* * *

><p>As a quick aside, there really is a restaurant with a giant crab on the side. Search for <em>kanihonke <em>or かに本家 for photos and videos. It's unnerving.


	3. 2 Detailed-oriented

**Detail-oriented (291 Words)**

Usagi sighed in frustration, slamming her pen down on the paper and dramatically blowing the blonde bangs from her eyes. She glanced over at the man beside her, wondering if he had noticed.

"I offered to help you," he said flatly, attention drowned in his newspaper.

"I don't need your help, Mamoru," she spat, throwing her nose in the air. "I'm going to the bathroom," she announced, hopping from her stool, "don't touch my stuff."

"Don't worry; your wrong answers are safe with me," Mamoru assured her with a chuckle.

He watched her bounce off and the moment she was out of sight, he leaned over, peering shamelessly at her open notebook. Her writing was as he expected; filled with loops and curls. Every letter that had a tittle, whether it be an 'i' or a 'j', was instead decorated with a little heart.

All of them.

Except one.

Mamoru tried to skip past it. He tried to finish reading her surprisingly accurate description of mitosis. He tried to stop his focus from going back to that one, undotted 'i'.

Midnight eyes briefly surveyed the arcade, checking for any signs of the golden haired student. The coast was clear. He grasped her pink, rabbit pencil in his strong hand, holding it above the unfinished letter. He paused momentarily. Hearts. The rest were hearts, but he'd be dammed if he was going to dot anything with a heart. He pushed the lead into the crisp paper, making a quick, clean mark. Neatly placing the pencil back on the book, he returned to his newspaper.

Usagi bounded back to her seat, and as she glanced at her work, a Cheshire cat grin swept across her face.

"I knew you couldn't leave it alone."


End file.
